Dr cats1991's Never Alone Support Group
by Dr. cats1991
Summary: Some of the cats aren't quite feeling the love, so they're getting some help. Inspired by Pouncii's hilarious fic about sucky fics lol, she also thought up the title, thank you Pouncii. George, and Victor have now been added to the Character List and Plato's name is now connected with Admetus, his second name, like this Plato/Admetus please spread the word!
1. Chapter 1

In the offices of cats1991, therapist to forgotten and underappreciated characters, sat a dismal looking grey and brown tom. "Hello George, how have you been since last we met?" 91 asked from her very important red leather chair. The cat shrugged. "I've been better," he said. "Just hanging around the Yard really." George confessed. "Well, is there anything specific that you would like to talk about today?" the therapist asked crossing one leg over the other. "It's just, I feel so, so-" "Forgotten?" 91 interjected. George sighed before saying, "It's not even that, I mean people remember me, they just don't remember me!"

91 put her notebook and pen away taking a sip of earl grey, with just a touch of sugar. "It's the Admetus thing again isn't it?" she asked evenly. "Yes!" the cat said throwing his arms out in exasperation. "My, my name is George, just George! It's neither extravagant nor memorable, I get it, but it's my name!" the tom lamented throwing himself back on the couch. "How does this make you feel?" 91 asked sounding very cliche as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Well, I don't really know, I mean I have it better than Victor, but he doesn't seem to mind the anonymity, no one knows who he is." George said weakly. 91 bit her lower lip, she wanted to comfort George and let him know he wasn't alone, and that Victor did not actually enjoy being an unknown, but she just couldn't break patient confidentiality, not even with fictional characters.

"I think I could deal with the anonymity too, but I don't have that luxury, just slapped with a name that isn't mine!" George admitted running a hand through his skunk striped hair. "Plato's pretty cool about it though, he hardly ever goes by Admetus anymore. I mean, he did in London, but when our story got big and made it to Broadway he changed it, you know like Quaxo and Bill Baily did." 91 nodded resuming to pen down what the tom was saying with her purple feathery pen, perhaps not the best choice of writing utensils given most of her clients are cats. "Do you have a support group George?" 91 asked after a moment. "No," the tom said, wasn't it bad enough that he was going to therapy?

"Well I run a small group, we meet Wednesdays at four," the woman said passing him a pink flyer. George looked it over, it read 'Never Alone Support. Here for you when no one else remembers. Wednesdays at 4:00pm' George's whiskers twitched, "Yeah, I'll uh keep this in mind." he said standing to leave. "Thank you Dr. cats1991." he said shaking the woman's hand.

Outside the office George passed several cats in the waiting room, Exotica, Bustifer Jones, and throngs of OCs. He felt sorry for the OCs, some were barely held together half thoughts, while others were fully fleshed out vibrant characters. Regardless most of them were underappreciated, nearly all of them despised for having been born. He signed wondering how many of them would be at the group. It was as he was leaving however that he ran into, Victor, the poor tom. The two exchanged sheepish hellos before George ducked out.

/

Despite the fact that George played a minor role in the London production of Cats for nearly the entire 21 year run the actor who played George was never credited for his role for him in the film, but he was for his role as the Rumpus Cat leading fans to guess the name of the unknown chorus cat, which is not Ademtus. Victor is a character who was in the London production, but never made it to either Broadway or the film production.

The two along with hundreds of OCs are feeling unloved and unwanted, show them some love and let them know they're not forgotten or utterly disdained. So do them a favor and go to your local fanfiction site (oh, hey look you're on one already!) and write them a nice little story. Remember OCs of the world, Never Alone! XD


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday, 4:13pm and George stood outside the room paw on the door knob. He was hesitant, unsure of himself. Beyond the frame he could hear soft spoken voices. He turned to walk away when he saw Plato coming down the hall. He was shocked. Did this strong, handsome, well liked tom feel somehow unappreciated? "Oh, George, hi!" said the white and red with an awkward smile. "Hi." George muttered looking to his feet. "Um, are you going in?" Plato asked pointing towards the door. George shrugged. "Are you?" The new arrival nodded. With a reluctant sigh George pushed open the door.

Inside there was a circle of chairs gathered about with cats seated in every one except for where Dr. cats1991 sat. There was a teary eyed OC queen standing beside her chair. 91 spotted the new arrivals and nodded to Victor who stood and fetched a pair of folding chairs from the room. The toms sat listening to the dismayed queen. "It's not my fault my storyline isn't a unique one!" she sobbed. "The fan who wrote me into existence really likes the Rum Tum Tugger and wanted a story with an original cat and wrote me into existence! And my name!" the queen collapsed back into her chair. "Oh, Bombaldemeter, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you!" 91 said rubbing her red and gold back. "Besides your author is improving!" the therapist smiled. "Really?" Bombaldemeter sniffled. 91 nodded encouragingly.

The next cat stood up, "Hi, my name is Quietmoon, and I've been an OC for three chapters now, no reviews." "Hi Quietmoon!" the room chorused. "I just, I just try so hard!" the grey queen lamented. "I'm not based on existing characters, I have a fairly unique story to tell and everyone hates me for living the life my author designed!" George never realized how bad OCs had it, at least he was remembered, if not by his name.

This went on for some time until the session ended, Dr. cats1991 asked the three cannons to stay behind. "Well," she said walking up to them. "I talked to Support." she grinned. "Yeah, we were here." George said. "No," 91 shook her head. "Not that Support." she held out her phone opened to the fanfic character list for cats. Victor gasped hugging Plato tightly while George looked at the phone in disbelief. "I-Is that my name?" he asked as tears trekked down his cheeks. "Sure is, and Victor's and Plato/Admetus's" she grinned. "Thank you!" George gushed hugging the woman. "Don't thank me," she smiled. "We remember." she took her phone and began to strut out of the room, she turned back coyly. "By the way, I have it on good account that you'll be getting your own fic, Victor, you'll be there too." she assured before turning to George with a wink. "Hope you have a thing for OCs!"

/

Hi, so this awesome person from Support named Zack who added and amended the character list upon my request asked that I spread the word, you guys should too! George and Victor are here to stay and Plato got his second name back! :)

Sorry if this upsets anyone, the Admetus/George misconception has been around for a long time, and I know this will affect some of your fics, but I didn't do this to be mean or hurt anyone, I was honestly just trying to help. No matter how long a misconception has been around or how commonly believed, it is still at it's heart a misconception, an incorrect thought or statement acted upon as fact, and needs to be corrected eventually, or what are we still going to believe the Earth is flat? lol


End file.
